Carly & Sam Move to Japan
by SatanicPear
Summary: Join Carly, Sam, and Daddy Spencer in a life changing adventure of traveling to Japan for the 2nd time! Journey to places like Carly's apartment, Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, and even Totoro's Forest! Revisit recognizable characters like Totoro, Veruca Salt, the Spice Girls, and meet new characters like Mr. Pear, Random Trash Robot, Dat Bich Katey, and many more! All of this pa
1. Chapter 1: Famous Spaghetti Tacos

Carly sulked in her bed. The covers were hot and sticky from the moisture that was being released from Carly's body. The window was being tapped by millions of little raindrops coming from the ominous clouds that towered over Seattle. It sounded like little bugs were being savagely smashed upon the glass. But it wasn't. It was rain, obviously...Daddy Spencer was downstairs in the kitchen preparing a steamy meal of his famous spaghetti tacos.

"Hey what's for mama!" Sam came barging into the apartment. Daddy Spencer threw the large bowl of delicious buttery spaghetti that he was holding all over the floor. "GOD DAMMIT BITCH!" Spencer cried with immense pain.

"What!" Sam chuckled at the incident that had just occurred.

"You!-You just made me drop all of my freshly born spaghetti!"

"Well make some more!"

"Wh-What!?" I ran out! That was my last box of spaghetti and now it's splattered all over the floor!"

"Still looks good to me." Sam bent down and tilted her head to the floor, and began grazing upon the spaghetti that Spencer dropped. "See? The spaghetti is still buttery and warm. It's even got some dirt on it. That just adds to the flavor, like a seasoning!"

"God, you're so fucking disgusting Sam."

"Oh Daddy Spencer, chill. No need to get your man panties in a wad. It's actually pretty good, you should come and try some."

Daddy Spencer stood next to the fallen spaghetti for a minute to think if he should eat it. I mean, it did fall on the floor and the 5 second rule was broken. But he made up his mind. "Fine. I'll try a little." Daddy Spencer bent down next to Sam with his arms behind his back, and began to graze into the yellow field of spaghetti.

Daddy Spencer and Sam were like two Norwegian cows, grazing upon the lush verdant grass that the bright sun had created with it's warmth.

Meanwhile, Carly decided that she had done enough sulking in her room, and decided to see what Daddy Spencer was up to. But first, she went to the studio where iCarly used to be filmed.

Carly slowly opened the door, and calmly strolled in. She gazed around at the barren studio. She missed the old car that Daddy Spencer had made, and the large TV that swung out from the wall, and even the illuminated "dachshund" sign with the pink wiener dog. She missed all of it. After iCarly ended, nothing was the same. Everyone went their own separate ways, but nothing turned out how they wanted it to be. Carly moved to Italy, but she was constantly being made fun of for not being Italian, so she came back to Daddy Spencer. Sam went to Los Angeles and created a babysitting service with some dumb red bitch, but the red girl was getting payed more so Sam backed off. Freddy went to visit his dad, Barry B. Benson, in New York, but Barry died because he was a bee and it was winter. So Freddy came back to reunite with his old friends.

Carly thought about Freddy. Oh how she regretted murdering him. If only he didn't try to take Daddy Spencer away from Carly. Daddy Spencer was Carly's daddy, and she knew he'd always be loyal. She was fearless, and crazier than him. She was his queen, and God help anyone who disrespect his queen. Freddy knew this, but he still wanted in on the action too. Oh what a mistake that was.

Spencer, Carly, and even Sam violently slaughtered him in the attic at Groovy Smoothie for touching Daddy Spencer. That was a big no no.

Carly thought about his decaying rotting body in the attic, slowly disintegrating into a mushy mess of skin and bones. T-Bow still didn't know about it, but as far as you know, you know NOTHING. Anyways, she shivered at the tormenting thought.

She turned and looked at the old laptop cart where Freddy would control the show. She missed him. But the past was the past. Carly began to weep and started mumbling to herself. "I need to get over this. Freddy, if you're listening, please hear me out. I never meant to hurt you this way. I have always liked you and I regret every single day for what I did. You touched my daddy and no one touches daddy. See you in hell when I get there. Good bye, my boi."

Carly snapped out of her sorrowful trance she was in, and left the studio to go downstairs. She decided to use the elevator instead of lugging herself down the creaky wooden stairs. *Ding*. The elevator door opened, and she entered. *ding*. The green metallic door slid shut, and the elevator began it's slow descent.

In the meantime, deep in our Solar System, the planet Daisyworld, our 9th planet that replaced Pluto was in a midlife crisis. It was the end of the world. A super volcano that had been forming for the past 7 seconds was about to erupt. There was a countdown so everyone could prepare themselves for the blast. Right now, the international countdown timer was at 30 seconds.

All the aliens were preparing for their end...except one. An alien in one of the largest populated cities on Daisyworld, Cronus, was preparing a 3' 7" robot named RTR to launch to planet Earth.

RTR stood for Random Trash Robot, because it was falsely under the name RT-D2. So it was dumped in the garbage by RT-D2 himself. But luckily a kind alien adopted him, and now he's sending RTR into the cold endless space where he may never return...

Any who, the alien had been working on the robot for the past 2 week, in preparation for the end of the world. There was some sort of message or info inside RTR that was to be found by humans on Earth.

Outside in the streets, sirens began to go off, to warn the people of Cronus. The sirens were not only to warn the people, but also a queue for all major cities across the globe to start playing the national anthem so everyone could hear it one last time, togethor.

The anthem was "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

The main lyrics began to play. "Here's the thing, we started out friends, it was cool but it was all prete-end, yea yea, since u been gone..." The timer beeped. There was now only 20 seconds until the explosion. The song echoed in between the tall buildings of Cronus. The citizens rushed frantically, not knowing what to do with themselves. The song continued to play.

"And all you'd ever hear me say, is how I picture me with you..." The timer hit 10...9...8...The alien prepared the robot for blast off.

He sprinted to the launch pad on his patio and pressed the red button on RTR's left side. The robot began to heat up and started to shake vigorously. The alien ran into his basement and huddled behind a shelf, rocking back and forth, anxiously waiting for impact. 6...5...4...The lyrics to Since U Been Gone commenced further. "That's all you'd ever here me say..." 3...2...1..."BUT SINCE YOU BEEN GONE!"

The planet quickly burst into a rocky fiery cloud. The robot blasted off into space, zooming towards it's destination of Earth.

The broken chunky planet created a black hole and imploded into itself, ceasing to ever exist. The robot shed a tear, as his owner now ceases to exist too. The electrical robot tear froze because of the immense frozen space, and chiseled off RTR's metallic face, and glistened beyond the stars.

RTR didn't look back. He flew past Neptune. "Ihay ustjay assedpay Eptunenay, onlyhay ourfay oremay lanetspay otay ogay." Translation-"I just passed Neptune, only four more planets to go." He sped up, getting increasingly faster and faster. Saturn...Jupiter...Mars...Earth! The blue green planet seemed so peaceful and simple from space, but really everyone wanted to die.

RTR tried to stop himself, but the strong gravitational pull of Earth pulled him in. He had no control of his body, and had no choice but to retract into Armadillo mode. His body coiled into a metallic ball. RTR caught on fire.

His spherical body swished through the thundery clouds above the Pacific Northwest. He was headed towards Seattle. His body got closer and closer to the rainy wet city, and there was no sign of him stopping.

RTR smashed into one of the steel beams of the Space Needle, breaking the beam into two pieces. The Space Needle lost support on one of it's sides, and began to topple over. It seemed like it was falling in slow motion to everyone who was witnessing this horrific event. It shadowed the ground that it was going to hit. The citizens braced for the impact. Finally, the Space Needle collided with the ground, shattering into millions of glass and steel pieces, impaling anyone in a 50 foot radius.

Welp, that really sux.

RTR was too busy watching the destruction that he caused that he didn't know he was about to crash...into Carly's apartment! He first struck the studio, which caused the roof to collapse. RTR hit Freddie's old laptop cart, completely bursting it apart. He then struck the floor and was headed downstairs where Carly, Sam, and Daddy Spencer were.

RTR flew through the ceiling and crashed onto the coffee table, splitting the wood into multiple directions. Carly ducked under a large piece of wood, but, KLONK! It hit Sam in the back of the head, knocking her out unconscious. She was too busy munching on Daddy Spencer's delicious spaghetti to react quickly enough.

Daddy Spencer slipped on the spaghetti and kicked unconscious Sam in the throat by accident. "Jesus Christ!" yelped Daddy Spencer.

Carly dived onto the floor. RTR was still in Armadillo mode. Dust floated down from the ceiling, and onto Carly, flattened on the floor.

Carly stumbled, but managed to get up. She wiped the dust off of her pants and shirt. Spencer slowly picked himself up from the pile of spaghetti, and noticed the metal ball that caused this commotion. Carly glanced behind her. "Sam!" She rushed over to Sam's side. "I'm so sorry! I should have blocked the wood from hitting you! This is all my fault!" Daddy Spencer was examining the smoking ball that lay in the middle of the room. Carly rushed to the sink with a purple plastic cup and filled it with cool water. She went back to Sam on the floor, and dumped water on her face. No reaction. "Oh Sam!" Carly screamed. Daddy Spencer was inching closer and closer to the metal ball. "Where did you come from mysterious ball?" Spencer cautiously said. "Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from cotton eye joe!"

All of the sudden, the ball began to reform into regular RTR. Daddy Spencer was startled, and backed up a couple feet. "Um Carly...Please come over here...Carly..."

"Not now Daddy! Sam is unconscious and I can't get her to wake up!"

"But the ball is moving!"

Carly stood up, away from Sam's limp body and slowly crept past Daddy Spencer and towards the shifting ball.

"Carly, what's happening?"

"And why would you think I would know?!"

They both stood frozen, waiting for the mysterious machine to stop fidgeting. A couple of beeps escaped from the machine, and it finally stopped.

"The fuck is this shit goin on right here like w-t-f are you this boi right here smh."

Daddy Spencer started speaking hood rat language and Carly had no idea what he was saying. "Daddy...Daddy!...DADDY SPENCER!"

"...all my fuckin swag-What Carly?!"

"You're speaking hood rat again"

"Oh...I guess I was...Im sorry, you know I can't control it."

"It's okay, let's just clean all this up and figure out what this..." Carly closely looked at the machine, and noticed it highly resembled R2-D2. "Um...Daddy Spencer...I think R2-D2 crashed in our living room."

Immediately, RTR began to testify that he wasn't R2-D2. "Onay! Myhay amenay ishay RTRhay, ithay tandsay orfay Andomray Rashtay Obotray!" Translation-"No! My name is RTR, it stands for Random Trash Robot!"

Carly and Daddy Spencer jumped back in fear.

"It's talking oh my God!" Daddy Spencer dropped on the floor. Carly looked at Daddy Spencer in disappointment, he was supposed to be the protective one...

Carly looked back at the robot, and a note was ejecting out of a thin slot on his ride side. It slowly slid out, like a receipt. The note had printed words displayed in a tiny font. The note fell out of the slot and floated to the ground. Carly hesitantly walked over to the note. She bent down and steadily picked up the note. She gripped the thin piece of paper in her finger tips, rising the note to her face. The tiny words became legible.

Carly read the note out loud. " -Echo-Hotel-Foxtrot° 14, -Delta-Echo-Delta° 5".

Carly was very confused at the complete nonsense that she just read. She gazed at the note, baffled. But, there was a spark that was bringing up something in her mind. A familiar thing she learned with Sam a while ago...Radio Code!

Carly became exhilarated, she remembered about how to decipher radio code! Alpha stood for A, Bravo stood for B, Charlie stood for C, and so on. "Daddy Spencer! Go get the notebook on the table and write this down! Hurry!" Daddy Spencer unraveled and lifted himself up to go get the notebook. "What did you figure out, Carly!"

"Shush, just write down what I say!" Carly began to read the letters off.

"Ok ummmm...C, E, dot, F, E, H, F, a degree symbol, 14, and then it goes to A, C, I, dot, G, D, E, D, degree symbol, and 5. That's it."

Spencer finished swiping his pen on the notebook. Carly took the notebook and and looked at what he had written. °14 and ° 5. "What does that even mean?"

"Well, to me it looks like coordinates."

"Well the letters would have to be numbers and the numbers would have to be letters, Daddy Spencer." Carly immediately knew that what she just said was true. "Daddy! Come help me!"

Daddy Spencer ran over to Carly's aid. "What do you need?"

"I just figured it out! The numbers need to be converted into letters and the letters need to be converted into numbers, to complete the coordinates!"

"Well let's do it!"

Carly began matching the letters and numbers in her brain. A was 1, B was 2, C was 3, etc. Carly began listing the numbers and letters for Spencer to write down. "3, 5, dot, 6, 5, 8, 6, degree symbol, ummm...and the letter N, and the next is 1, 3, 9, dot, 7, 4, 5, 4, degree symbol, and E."

"Okay, I'll put this in the computer."

Carly and Daddy Spencer ran over to the computer and searched Google Maps. They typed their coordinates into the search bar. The results appeared on the screen. Carly and Daddy Spencer were both very puzzled.

"Tokyo? You mean Tokyo, Japan?" Carly announced what the computer displayed. "What does this mean?...Wait, the coordinates get even more specific...The Tokyo Tower, the coordinates specifically say the Tokyo Tower. What does that mean?" Carly and Daddy Spencer sat in the chairs in front of the illuminated screen, contemplating what this could possibly mean.

"Maybe...we go there?" Daddy Spencer hesitantly said.

"Daddy, do you really think we should? This metal robot-thingy-whatever crashed into our apartment, from who knows where! We can't just go to Japan!"

"Oh come on, I'll book 3 tickets for you, me, and Sam, and we'll fly to an actual airport, unlike last time."

"But what are we going to do there?" Carly was definitely not on the same page as Daddy Spencer.

"Oh come on! Why not, we have nothing better to do? I've been saving up money from selling my sculptures to travel, and now could be the time."

"Okay, but we won't be able to get there anytime soon, I bet all flights are completely booked."

"We can check!" Spencer ran to the computer and clicked and typed away. Carly stood behind him, silently watching.

Spencer pulled up what flights were available from the Seattle/Tacoma Airport to Japan. There were a couple international airports available, but the cheapest and soonest flight seemed to be Narita International Airport, which is east of Tokyo.

"How about this, Carly? Narita Airport, we can get on a flight at 5:30 am on...TOMORROW?!"

"WHAT?! We can't go tomorrow! I have school and so does Sam!

"Who cares!"

"Well fine whatever we'll skip, but how many available seats?"

"It says that all the way in the back of the plane, there is two seats available."

"But what about Sam?" Sam was still lying in the floor.

"Well, if she stays unconscious, we can put her in a suitcase?..."

"Well...fine, but we need to make sure it's big enough so she doesn't get too cramped."

"Sure! I have one right here!"

Spencer pulled a large red suitcase out of his butthole.

"Man, I feel so much more roomy now!"

Carly actually began to like this plan. "Okay, well I guess it's settled, we'll pack tonight and leave in the morning!

Spencer rushed to his room to begin gathering clothes. Carly ran upstairs to her bedroom and paced around her room trying to figure out what she really needs to bring on her second trip to Japan.


	2. Chapter 2: Shambles

Sam was laying on the couch, still unconscious from yesterday's incident. Random Trash Robot still sat in the destroyed coffee table, lifeless. Carly was upstairs in her room zipping up suitcases and applying makeup. The clock on her nightstand read that it was 3:00am. Daddy Spencer and Carly woke up at 2:30 to shower and get ready.

Carly went downstairs to go find her pink hairbrush, but on the way, the TV caught all her attention.

Apparently with all the commotion of yesterday, Carly and Daddy Spencer failed to notice that the Space Needle had collapsed because of what witnesses call "an alien". The news on TV showed a video caught by a bystander of the alien crashing into one of the steel beams of the Space Needle, but the video cut off right after that. Hopefully no one saw that it landed in their apartment. Carly started wondering how no one had said anything about a loud noise in the building. When RTR crashed, a powerful sound surged through the whole complex. How had no one said anything?!

Carly looked out the window by the stairs to see if she could see any of the demolition, but there were too many buildings blocking her view. Carly forgot about the hairbrush and went back upstairs to get her bags.

Daddy Spencer came out of his room and saw Sam still motionless and immobile on the couch. He had his giant suitcase ready to pack Sam in. Daddy Spencer kneeled down next to Sam and set the suitcase down, unzipped and completely open, next to the couch so he could shove her in instead of picking her up and making the job more laborious. He then stood behind the couch and began to push on her back. Sam tumbled over the edge of the couch and formed into a fetal shape when landing in the suitcase. "Well, that was easier than expected!" Daddy Spencer ambled to the suitcase, and zipped it up. It was actually quite spacious for Sam. As long as she didn't wake up.

Carly came back downstairs with all her stuff that she needed. She even packed a suitcase for Sam, making sure to pack a couple of Fat Cakes. "So, Daddy Spencer, we ready to go?"

"Yea sure let me just go get..." Daddy Spencer wandered into his room, and at that moment a hard bitter knock rapidly tapped at the door.

"Hello? Daddy Spencer? Anyone home?"

It was Mrs. Benson. Carly began to freak out. Anytime Mrs. Benson came by, Carly became very uneasy. "Uh, yea, I'll be right there Mrs. Benson." Carly looked at the robot in the middle of the floor. "What do I do now?!" Carly frantically whispered to herself. But, an idea formed in her mind, and Carly became a little more relieved.

She walked to the door and swung it open to see Mrs. Benson with a worried look on her face. "Hey Mrs. Benson! What are you doing up so early? It's 3:10am?"

"Well, yesterday there was a very loud noise in the building, and also the Space Needle has fallen down. There's been so much happening, I wanted to make sure Freddie was okay."

"Oh yea...Freddie's fine. He's just...in Daddy Spencer's room...packing. We're going to...Idaho to visit, um, my uncle."

"Oh, well, okay. I've just been in a funk lately. I would have come by sooner but Freddie deciding to come live with you guys has gotten me down. He didn't even tell me, He just wandered off! You know what! I'm coming in right now to talk to him!"

"Oh! Um...yea sure, just stay here in the living room and I'll go get him."

"Oh okay and whe-WHAT IS THAT?!"

Mrs. Benson pointed at RTR in the middle of the floor. Carly came over to the robot to explain to Mrs. Benson.

"Oh, it's just umm..."

Carly immediately stopped what she was saying and swiftly bent down and wrapped her hands around the robot. Carly lifted RTR up and bashed it onto Mrs. Benson's skull, leaving a huge gash in her head. Mrs. Benson plummeted to the floor.

"Oh...Carly...what...are you doing..." Mrs. Benson strained her eyes, everything was fuzzy. There was a high pitched ringing in her ear. Carly strolled over to Mrs. Benson laying on the floor.

"Oh Marissa, you are so weak. You will never get Freddie back, because I killed him."

Carly picked up the robot again, about to smash her in the skull one more time. But she stopped herself to say one more thing.

"Oh, and by the way...When temperatures get too high, the elderly will start to DIIEEE!" Carly screamed at the top of her lungs and brutally pounded Mrs. Benson's face in with RTR. The robot bounced off of her skull, and the sound of crackling bones traveled through the room.

Mrs. Benson no longer had her eyes open and her face was swollen with blood. Carly breathed heavily, and set the robot back down on the table.

Daddy Spencer came out of his room. He saw bloody Mrs. Benson on the floor. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at Carly, who had a speck of blood on her cheek.

"Oh Carly, you did a fantastic job." He meandered over to Carly, who stared up into his gleamy eyes.

"That gluttonous pig deserved it, Carly."

He gently wiped his finger on her pale cheek, and licked the blood, savoring the sweet taste. "Well, I think we should get going, Carly, don't you?" Carly nodded, "Oh yes Daddy." Both of them picked up their suitcases, including Sam, and sauntered out the door.

Carly, Daddy Spencer, and unconscious packed Sam were at the Seattle/Tacoma airport. It was 4:00am, and they were in line to get their bags weighed. Carly leaned over to Daddy Spencer to ask him a question. "So, can we take Sam with us on the plane, or will she go in the room below, where all the large and heavy luggage go?"

"Oh fuck, she has to go on if she's over 50 pounds!"

"Daddy! We can't let her go! She has to stay with us!"

"I knowwww! How about we just tuck the suitcase behind us."

"Okay..."

The people in front of Carly and Daddy Spencer weighed all their bags and started to leave. It was Carly and Daddy Spencer's turn. "Next!" The lady weighing bags yelled.

Carly and Daddy Spencer awkwardly walked up to the lady behind the desk. "Hello, can I weigh your bags please?"

"Oh sure yea go ahead take this yea okay."

Daddy Spencer became immensely worried.

One by one the lady was weighing the luggage. Carly watched the woman's every move. "Um sir, could I weigh the luggage that's behind you."

Spencer glanced around behind him as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh this one...ummm..."

"We-we we're going to take that on the plane with us." Carly blurted out. "Well I'm sorry miss, but I have to weigh it to make sure it's more than 50 pounds."

"Oh okay...Daddy Spencer, could you give it to the lady?" Daddy Spencer shifted his eyes towards Carly, and then back at the lady, who was impatiently waiting. "Oh sure, yea, um...here you go."

Spencer struggled to lift the suitcase up onto the scale, which already made the lady suspicious that it was definitely over 50 pounds.

"Okay, so it says here that it's 115 pounds, so that means I have to take this. I'm sorry." The lady began to set it down but paused herself. "Oh I almost forgot, there's a policy that if luggage is over 100 pounds, I have to check what's inside."

Carly and Daddy Spencer's eyes widened in fear. The lady set the suitcase down on the floor, and began to unzip. Carly and Daddy Spencer stood there frozen, being able to do absolutely nothing. The lady stopped unzipping and began to lift the flap.

The lady's jaw dropped.

She covered her mouth, her body shaking. She quickly looked up at Carly and Daddy Spencer, but was blocked by a hand with a 100 dollar bill in it's grip directly in front of her face. "You can have this, and we get our suitcase back." Daddy Spencer calmly explained.

The lady snatched the bill, quickly closed the flap, zipped the suitcase, and then practically threw the suitcase back over as fast as she could. "Bye!". The lady's face was in shock, but she got her money, so she wouldn't say a word. Carly and Spencer took the suitcase and left the desk. The lady stuffed the 100 dollar bill in her back pocket, and glanced around the room making sure there wasn't a bystander who saw the whole thing. To her luck, it was empty.

Carly and Spencer went around for another half hour, going through TSA, getting a bite to eat, and finding their terminal. Finally at 5:20, they boarded the plane.

They were the last people to get on. They walked down past the endless rows of seats. All the way in the back, they finally arrived at their row. The seat next to the window had no one next to it, so they put Sam on that seat. The plane ride went pretty smoothly for the first 9 hours. But the last 2...oh boi.

Daddy Spencer was asleep in the middle seat, his PearPod headphones on full blast. Carly was in the aisle seat, watching the 2017 iWeb Awards, this year held in Sydney, Australia.

She thought about when she went to Tokyo 9 years ago for the iWeb Awards. She vividly imagined herself on stage with Sam and Freddie, holding up the trophy, glorified in the moment of fame. This immediately brought her to Freddie.

Carly was regretting murdering Freddie, but now she murdered his mom too? Carly spoke softly to herself. "It's okay Carly, they both deserved it, those wretched beasts. They are in a much better place now. It's in the past! Just forget it!" Carly stopped her talking when she saw the suitcase wiggle at the corner of her eye.

She quickly turned her head to the suitcase, but it wasn't moving. Peculiar...Oh well, Carly turned back to the iWeb Awards displayed on the small monitor attached to the back of the seat in front of her.

But once again, at the corner of her eye she saw the suitcase slightly move. She turned her head again, but this time saw Sam's hand, slowly reaching out of the suitcase to grab Daddy Spencer's neck. Carly immediately bent her hand over sleeping Daddy Spencer and smacked the suitcase. Sam's hand quickly retracted back in. Carly leaned her face over to the opening where Sam's hand emerged and began to furiously whisper. "Sam! It's Carly! Just stay calm! We're on an airplane right now and I need you to stay completely quiet until we are in the airport!

"What?! What do you mean we're on a plane?!

"Shush! Just stay calm, I'll let you out when we're done!" Sam stopped whispering and her hand was no longer reaching for Daddy Spencer's neck.

Carly sighed and leaned back in her chair. Just as she got relaxed, a muffled male voice began to speak over the intercom.

"Attention. This is you're pilot speaking. There is going to be some slight turbulence, so please get in your seat and buckle your seat belts if they aren't already. And also make sure that tray tables are up if they can be. If not, hold on to any food or belongings as best as you can. Thank you."

The intercom ended with a click. Carly only had her headphones on the table, which definitely wasn't much to hold on to. Spencer only had a neck pillow and headphones already on, but his tray table wasn't Sam was in a suitcase. Carly felt nervous though. She had this lingering feeling inside her stomach, like she was about to lose consciousness. She has been through turbulence multiple times, so why was she so nervous? Well, turns out it wasn't the turbulence...

Carly's eyes widened and her muscles became tense. Carly stood up. "Excuse me miss, you need to sit down." A flight attendant came up behind her, rubbing her moist damp hand on Carly's shoulder. "I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM NOW!" The surrounding cabin glanced over their seats to see a sweaty Carly yelling at the flight attendant.

"Miss, please don't raise your voice. Please take your seat." The flight attendant attempted to direct Carly into her seat, but Carly refused.

"JUST MOVE!" Carly shoved the flight attendant on top of Daddy Spencer and Sam. Spencer's eyes flashed open to see a lady lying on his lap, flailing her arms wildly. "What the fuck! Get off me!" Daddy Spencer began to shove the lady, who was too flustered to get up. One of her arms hit the suitcase, and Sam fell on the floor. Sam didn't do anything though, which was very surprising based on her previous act when she attempted to strangle Daddy Spencer.

Carly ran to the restroom and swung open the door, so fast that one of the other flight attendants who was trying to calm Carly down got slammed in the face by the door, which knocked her over onto the ground.

Carly shut the door, locked it, and did what she needed to do. Daddy Spencer was still struggling to get the lady off of him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF!" The flight attendant got ahold of herself and latched onto the seat in front of her, pulling herself up.

She rushed over to the other flight attendant who seemed to be fine. "Are you okay Janice? That girl needs to learn her manners"

"By jolly gosh she sure does! And yes, I'm fine, don't worry."

They both stood up and faced themselves to the bathroom. "Miss, you need to hurry up! You're not supposed to be in here during turbulence!"

"I will I will! Just wait a minute...ohhhh..." The flight attendants walked away from the bathroom, and reassured everyone that everything was fine. They then rushed to the front of the plane, where they buckled themselves up.

Daddy Spencer decided to check on Carly. "Hey, um, you good kiddo?"

"Ugh...Yea...I'm okay adulto. Just go sit back down." Spencer listened to her mumbled words and sat back in his seat.

The cabin began to experience slight turbulence. Carly froze in panic, gripping her hands on the walls beside her. Daddy Spencer tightened his seatbelt, then leaned over to pick up the suitcase with Sam in it. "HGURRRRRRHH!" He struggled, but managed to get the suitcase on to the window seat and buckled it up, just to make sure it didn't fall again.

The turbulence went from slight shaking to violent sways, and commotion started to unfold. Carly started thumping against the walls. Without a seatbelt, it was hard to stay still.

The plane swooped downward, giving that feeling of weightlessness. The entire cabin screamed in fear, and multiple drinks and laptops hovered in the air.

Carly lifted up from the toilet, and rose up to the ceiling, with her pants still pulled down on her ankles. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A shriek slipped from her mouth. The plane then leveled out, and all the items that were floating in the air harshly landed on the ground.

Carly launched from the ceiling onto the toilet. She did what we like to call, "The Lawn Chair". (Also known as the reverse scorpian). She snapped back up, astonished at what just happened. Luckily for her, she already flushed...But she did bruise her buttocks pretty bad.

The pilot spoke over the intercom. "Sorry about the sudden drop, the plane had to dodge an animal, an awfully big one, which looked like a raccoon-cat-owl hybrid. I've never seen anything like it! Whatever it was, it's gone now. I hope all of you are okay. The flight attendants are coming out to tend to anyone who needs it. Luckily for us we are descending in 5 minutes. And uh, welcome to Tokyo!"

The intercom ended with a click. Carly came out of the bathroom, a blank expression on her face. She sat down next to Daddy Spencer on the aisle seat.

"Uhh, Carly? You okay?"

"Yea! You know...being on the ceiling is normal."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Carly quickly denied what she said to avoid any catering. Daddy Spencer cared for her to much.

Carly and Daddy Spencer came out of the terminal at Narita Airport. They went to the baggage reclaim and got their luggage. Once they had all of it, they went around the corner where seldom people were and started to unzip the suitcase Sam was in.

The suitcase wasn't even halfway unzipped, but Sam busted out with her butter sock and began smacking Daddy Spencer. "HOW-COULD-YOU-PUT-ME-IN-A-SUITCASE-YOU-BETTER-EXPLAIN!" Every hit Sam did with the butter sock, one word came out, like a rhythm. Daddy Spencer was wailing in pain, pleading for her to stop. "WHERE-ARE-WE-I-WILL-FUCKING-MURDER-YOU-ASSHOLE!"

Carly told Sam to stop, but she wasn't listening. So Carly screamed with all of her kawaii lung power into Sam's ear.

"SSSSHHHUUUUTTT UUUUPPPP!"

Sam flew onto the floor, holding her ears tight. Even Daddy Spencer was hunched over, plugging both of his ears shut."

"Good. Now Sam, unplug your ears, and get up!" Sam glanced up at Carly towering over her, she released her hands from her ears and slowly stood up, ashamed of her actions. "Sam, there is a LOT of explaining to do, I'll explain it in the car, but first, we need to go!"

Carly, Sam, and Daddy Spencer began to rush to the rental car, leaving the suitcase that Sam was trapped in on the floor. 20 minutes went by of bathroom breaks and wandering around aimlessly in a foreign airport, not being able to read any of the signs that could direct them. After finally finding the rental car, Carly and Sam sat in the back, where Carly was explaining the whole situation to Sam.

"So, we're in Japan..."

"Yea, you were knocked out and we just decided to drag you along with us."

"Hmm. And when you yelled at me, we we're on a plane...Well damn...Daddy Spencer, where are we going?"

"Well, I searched on Google Maps and I found this little house in Saitama Prefecture, which is North of Tokyo. The owner of the house has been there since 2008 and let's travelers stay a couple nights for free. His name is Mr. Clean, but Google didn't mention his first name. It's a really nice house, it's in an open field and is next to this amazing forest!" Daddy Spencer's eye's were glued onto the road in front of him, but he spoke normally.

It was about 5:45 pm, and the sun was low in the sky. They drove along what seemed to be an endless highway. At 6:50pm they arrived at the red and brown wooden house. It seemed to be very old and archaic, looking like it was about to crumble into millions of splinters.

In the front doorway stood a bald man with dazzling blue eyes. He wore a tight white shirt and had an ear piercing. Carly, Sam, and Daddy Spencer gazed at him, it almost seemed that he was...glowing!

"That must be Mr. Clean!" Spencer exclaimed. They sat in the rental car, gazing upon Mr. Clean's hotness.

Especially Sam. She knew that night was going to be amazing .

The sun lit the forest into a lush verdant tangle, casting a shadow over the farmland. Carly, Sam, and Daddy Spencer were going to leave for Tokyo in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: The Huge Camphor Tree

Sam's eyes slowly peeked open to the lightbulb brightly shining above her. Her eyes were sensitive to the light, like most people who have just woken up. Her thoughts were glazed by her tiredness, but one thought lingered in her mind, not escaping. She was thinking about last night. Oh how amazing last night was...Carly and Daddy Spencer had gone to bed immediately after going inside and greeting themselves to Mr. Clean. Sam got to know him a little more...

He explained that he had his own brand of cleaning products and that is what made him famous, but Sam, nor Carly or Daddy Spencer had ever heard of him before they came to Japan.

Sam and Mr. Clean talked endlessly through the night, perched upon Mr. Clean's bed and sitting crossed legged, facing towards each other. They both were enthralled in each other's stories and conversations and a true connection was obviously there. This escalated quickly as they closed the bedroom door and doing unspeakable things after that. Sam smiled at the warmth she felt with Mr. Clean last night.

The alarm clock next to her side of the bed said 8:41am. It was probably time to get up. She lifted the covers and heaved herself off of Mr. Clean's bed.

She wandered out the doorway, and saw Mr. Clean, Carly, and Daddy Spencer around the dining table eating delicious bowls of rice and miso soup with broiled fish as a side. Sam hadn't eaten anything since two days ago when she ate spaghetti off of Daddy Spencer's apartment floor.

Mr. Clean glanced up to notice Sam slowly meandering to the table. "Good Morning Sam! We have breakfast here at the table. Come take a seat next to me!" There was 4 seats, and the empty one was conveniently put next to where Mr. Clean sat. Sam blushed. She plopped down into the wooden chair.

"Mmmm" Sam rubbed her hands together in delight from all the steamy warm food directly in front of her on the table. She began to stab some broiled fish and sausages with a fork and tore into the succulent meat. Mr. Clean grinned at the beautiful sight. Carly and Daddy Spencer calmly ate their soups, staying silent. "Well guys, I'm gonna go take a shower, I really need too, especially after last night..."

Mr. Clean's face turned to pink, and he quickly sprinted out of the room to his bathroom. Sam was to busy chomping and chewing at food that she didn't hear what he had said.

Carly and Daddy Spencer finished the last bits of their soup and began to clean up the table. Sam didn't want to seem too gluttonous in front of Mr. Clean, even though he was gone. She didn't want to be gluttonous in his house, but rather to be respectful. So she decided that she was done too, even though her stomach still growled for more.

Carly was in her room getting dressed. She showered the night before along with Daddy Spencer...Not at the same time though.

Daddy Spencer already got dressed and was in the living room organizing some clothes that got jumbled around during the turbulence on the plane.

Sam was slowly strolling to Mr. Clean's bedroom, looking at all the paintings, hallways, decorations, and even the "Mr. Clean" cleaning products displayed in glass cases. They were scattered all over the house, there was at least more than a dozen. "Man, he really loves his job"

She kept on wandering throughout the small wooden house. It was amazing how there were so many cool decorations and furniture but so little room, yet it felt expansive nevertheless.

Sam came upon a an old decaying door. It was tucked away from the living room and kitchen, so Mr. Clean most likely didn't usually go in that area. Sam's curiosity got the best of her as she began to turn the rusted brass knob on the door. It felt wrong, looking into something without telling Mr. Clean. But she still continued to turn the knob.

Sam steadily opened the door, trying to make as least creaks as possible. She peered into the doorway, and saw nothing but dark. She pulled it open a little bit more, and the light from the hallway revealed that there was a staircase going up to what Sam assumed to be an attic. Her head slowly peered around the door into the stairway. The whole house was so lively and welcoming, yet this room was so dark and gloomy. Well, it was unmissable at this point to not explore what was up those stairs.

Sam opened the door completely, and took her first step-on the first step ?. One after the other, her fearless feet dragged her anxious body up each step, ascending into unknown darkness. Sam's hands gripped the loosely attached railing, but she could not see it.

One of Sam's feet reached for the next step, but nothing was there. This must have been the top floor. Sam leveled herself and looked around to barely see an empty attic, the only light source being the small beams of light that were able to sneak their way through the slits in the roof. Their happened to be a window, but it was covered up by a huge upside-down Confederate flag from the States. Mr. Clean, how dare he?! Does he realize how offensive and rude that is?! Sam became furious. She ran over to the Confederate flag, snatched it off, and properly hung it right-side-up. "That's better...Stupid Mr. Clean, not hanging it the right way. He should know that the Confederate flag should not be disrespected like that."

Sam didn't hang up the flag as good as last time, so some extra light seeped through the attic, which revealed a small round hole in the back corner of the room.

Sam walked forward to the hole and carefully examined it. The hole wasn't a perfect circle, so it probably wasn't a drill hole or something like that. It was abnormally shaped, but it didn't look like an accident. It was too perfect of a hole, but not made by a person. It must have been an animal of some sort. Possibly a bird? It was near the ceiling, so it had to be an animal that could fly, or maybe a bug?

Sam put her eye closer to the hole. She didn't want to get too close though, or the animal could attack her.

She saw nothing but black. "Huh, whatever." Sam shrugged and turned her head away and started walking to the stairs.

A small black fuzz floated out of the hole. The black fuzz looked like a cotton ball. The most peculiar thing about it was that it had hair, in the style of the trademark Snooki poof. It also had a load of makeup on, and even little Snooki faces, which was even stranger. After the first one, about a dozen more came out of the hole, floating in a line.

Sam was about to take her first step down the stairs, but realized that the flag should probably be turned upside down again so Mr. Clean doesn't know she came up there.

Sam briskly turned around, and saw herself in a room with more than 100 black Snooki balls. Sam's eyes widened and the Snooki fuzzies began to scream random quotes from actual Snooki herself.

Sam tripped over a floorboard as the Snooki's swooped down and began attacking her. Sam heard muffled sentences being blurted across the room. "That's why I don't eat friggin' lobster or anything like that. Because they're alive when you kill it." "You can call me burnt toast, Oompa Loompa, orange freak. As long as I know that I'm tan, call me whatever you want." "Everybody Google it, because that's why the water is salty. Fucking whale sperm." Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, the stupidity was overwhelming her.

Sam stumbled up and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Sam slammed the door shut, but somehow the Snooki balls found a way out, as they began to chase Sam again.

Sam ran into the kitchen, and the Snooki's were close behind her. Sam accidentally knocked over a bottle of Vodka, which shattered onto the hardwood floor. The Snooki balls immediately stopped chasing Sam and began drinking the spilt Vodka off the floor. Sam turned around to see them distracted, which gave her the chance to bust outta there.

Sam swung open the sliding glass door and flopped into the backyard. She turned around and closed the door as hard as she could. Sam sat leaned back on the door to catch her breath. "What...we're those things...and why were they Snooki?!

Sam glanced up to the rest of the yard, and saw Carly standing in front of the towering forest. "Hey! Carly!" Sam shouted. Carly glimpsed behind her shoulder, and saw a flustered Sam calling out to her. "Oh hey! Sam, come here!"

Sam staggered while leaning on the door to get herself up. She trotted over to Carly who was looking up at the sky. "What do you think those things are?" Carly pointed up to the black Snooki balls. A trail of them were flooding from the chimney of the house into the forest. "Carly! Those are what I just ran away from!"

"What?"

"I went into the attic and a bunch of those bastards chased me through the house!"

"Oh my God are you okay?!"

"Yea I'm good, but the weirdest thing about them is that they are literally Snooki. All of them have Snooki hair and talk like Snooki and are attracted to alcohol!"

"Oh wait! Mr. Clean told me about those things at breakfast, I think he called them...Snooki Sprites? They are apparently harmless and live in abandoned homes. But that doesn't make sense, Mr. Clean has lived there for a while now..."

"Well maybe they got confused since he never goes in the attic, at least by what I can tell."

Sam and Carly pondered at the sprites. Carly got a crazy idea. "Why don't we go follow them?"

"What, you mean like go into the forest?"

"Yea, don't you think all this is weird? I feel like we should explore it."

"Well, sure!"

Carly and Sam began to walk steadily towards the verdant forest, and Carly began to inform Sam once again. "Mr. Clean told me at breakfast that their used to be trails in the forest, but he also said that they became overgrown and unused. He said the last time someone used them was when these two girls named Satsuke and Mei lived here. But that was way back in the 50's, so it's probably been a while."

"Well, I'm sure we can find a way in."

Sam and Carly stopped in front of the forest, gazing upon the expansive viridian jungle of leaves. Sam got up against the wall of leaves that surrounded the edges of the forest. "Well, we'll definitely have to dig our way through." Just as Sam said that an arm grabbed Sam's leg and dragged her into the leaves, completely disappearing from Carly's sight. "SAM!" Carly instantly began to chase after Sam into the forest.

It was dark in the forest. Carly was running towards Sam's voice, which was hard to exactly pinpoint where it was coming from. "Carly! Help!" Sam's voice echoed off the trunks of trees. Carly continued to aimlessly run, ducking under endless branches. A stick from a dead bush gouged into Carly's leg, and she tumbled onto the wet leaves on the ground. "OW!"

Carly grabbed her leg in agonizing pain. She shut her eyes, suffering in the pain that was throbbing from her leg. "Oooowwww..." Carly glanced up, and saw an ambient glow amongst a huddle of leaves. Sam emerged from the cluster of leaves, sprinting at Carly with a distressed look on her face. "Carly! Are you okay!"

"Yea, I'm just bleeding from my leg but it's fine. What's more important is that you're okay. Who was that!"

"What?"

The person that pulled you into the forest?!"

"Oh! I have no idea. But I tried to act as quickly as I could, so I bit the person's arm and they let go. But they dragged me over there in that hidden area."

"Oh, you mean where the glow is?"

"Yea...Should we go and look?"

"No Sam! I don't really want to die today, I saved that for tomorrow!"

"Well I'm gonna go beat them with my butter sock." Sam began to pridefully stride to the huddle of leaves, pulling her butter sock out of her back pocket. "Sam, wait up!" Carly strained to get up, especially since she had a leg injury. She limped all the way to Sam's side, and Carly wrapped her arm around Sam for support. "The fuck you doin' bitch."

"Sam! I'm injured! INJURED!"

"Ugh, fine."

The pair made their way to the huddle, and every footstep taken made the glow appear more bright. A soft squealing helpless voice echoed from the leaves. "Help! Dear God please help me!"

"Did you hear that Sam?"

"Yea!". Carly and Sam stopped to look at each other, and then bolted to the huddle, someone needed their help. They immediately crashed into the leaves, startling Scary Spice, who was tying a knot around Gay Piglet. Carly and Sam curiously stared at the sight they were seeing.

The Spice Girls were huddled around a fire, attempting to roast Piglet above a fire, who happened to be gay. "Oh my God! What is going on here!" Carly exclaimed. "You disconsolate demons! Leave! You've disturbed our ritual!" Scary Spice was kneeled down by the fire. All of the Spice Girls were circled around the flames, staring at Carly and Sam. Scary Spice continued to give her lecture. "I was determined to snatch this dumb blonde doll..." Scary Spice pointed her sharp green fingernail at Sam. "...But she slashed her teeth upon my arm! So I'll tell you what I want, what I really REALLY want. For you to LEAVE!" Sam became enraged and pulled out her good ol' buttersock. "Hey bitch, don't make me use this!"

"Pardon! You think I'm afraid of a puny bit of leggings? You embarrass me!" Scary Spice chuckled at Sam. "Bitch, don't you fucking test me!"

"Ha! Come forward and attack! I dare you!"

Sam immediately took that dare and swung her buttersock straight upon Scary Spice's cheekbone. "AOW!" Scary Spice fell back onto the fire. "AaaaaaAAAHHHHHH!" Scary Spice screamed in pain. Gay Piglet was high enough from the fire to not get burned. Sam, Carly, Gay Piglet, and the rest of the four Spice Girls watched the fire deteriorate Scary Spice's body. Agonizing screams we're muffled by the flames. Carly grinned at the thought of her burnt body.

The screams stopped. No more movement was reaching out of the fire. Everyone sat silent, pondering at what exactly just happened. Then, the Spice Girls cheered! They clapped their hands with big happy smiles on their face. Baby Spice trotted up to Sam.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Baby Spice wrapped her arms around Sam and gave her a hug. "We hated her! She was so bossy and annoying, and she tried to make us join her burning rituals in the woods. Thank you!" Baby Spice leaned in for another hug.

"Oh, no problem! She was just being an asshole."

"Yes, a big one!...Well, now that you helped us, I think we owe you something." Carly chimed in, "Um no, you really don't have to."

"No, we must! And you can't tell anyone; There is a sacred creature that lives in these woods, the most magnificent creature of all, one of a kind. His name is Totoro, named by a little girl named Mei who was the first to discover him. He looks like a large raccoon-cat-owl hybrid. If you allow him to let him in your life, he will care for you, and take you anywhere you want with his magical flying powers!" Carly and Sam looked at each other with doubt. "No I'm serious, if you tell him a place, he'll take you there. Any place! All you have to do is go back onto the trail you came from, walk a little more, and you'll find a huge camphor tree. Once you are there, their should be a hole near one of the largest roots. Go down, and he should be in a small little valley of greenery. But to access the hole, you must believe in Totoro, and then he'll let you see him."

Carly and Sam were doubtful, but Carly had a little bit of hope in her. "Okay, so just back this way?" Carly pointed at the trail. "Yep, right that way! But first, how about you take this little guy, he's all alone."

Baby Spice bent over, untied Gay Piglet, and plopped him down in front of Carly and Sam. "Please, I'm lost, and I have no where to go!" Piglet pleaded with his soft little voice. "Oh, sure little buddy." Carly pet Piglet's fuzzy head. "Oh thank you!" Piglet climbed into Carly's shoulders. "Oh, you want to sit there?"

"Yes please, if I can?"

"Ohhh sure, why not." Carly grinned at how cute Gay Piglet was.

"Thank you again, now shouldn't you be going on to your adventure?" Baby Spice pointed at the trail again. "Yep, I think we should get going." Sam said as she started walking to the trail. "Stay safe!" Baby Spice yelled out. "We will! Goodbye!" Carly said the final word, and they parted their separate ways.

Gay Piglet was perched upon Carly's shoulder. "So, Carly, how far do we have to go to get to the magic creature!"

"No where, were already here. Carly pointed at the huge camphor tree that sheltered the rest of the forest. Sam looked around and saw the camphor tree towering over her. "What the hell, how long have we been walking?" Sam was utterly confused. Carly began to explain. "We walked as long as it took the reader to read the last couple sentences."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing." Carly became self aware that she was simply just a fictional character, and now she was plotting to kill you, but she decided to save that for another day. But technically that wasn't possible since Carly is a fake character portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove who currently resides in Los Angeles, California. But aside from that...

"Now, to get into the hole. Where do you think it would be Sam?" Carly looked around for Sam. But she saw no Sam. "Hmm, where did Sam go?" Piglet looked around with a worried look on his face. "Oh Sam, where could you possibly be?"

"Hey, down here!" Sam's voice echoed underground.

"Sam! Where are you!" Carly looked down at the ground. "SAAAM!" Carly rushed around the tree looking for the hole which Sam probably accidentally fell in.

"AHHH" Carly tripped on a root and tumbled down into the hole, which somehow no one saw. "Oh my goodness!" Gay Piglet launched off of Carly's shoulder. Carly and Gay Piglet rolled down a slope of dirt and landed in a small valley of green. "Ow!"

Carly was flat on her back, holding her elbow. Her other hand grasped the thick vegetation that she was laying on. It seemed so...soft. Gay Piglet stood up and delicately stepped on the cushion of grass. "Ohhh, so-so-so...squishy! Ah ha ha ha!" Gay Piglet happily pranced around in the grass.

Carly propped herself against the wall of the valley, and she examined the area. Sam was nowhere to be seen. "Sam!" Carly desperately called out to Sam. "Sam, where are you!" No response. Carly was beginning to get worried. She was sure Sam was down here, not that she meant to trip and fall down, but she heard Sam from underground.

Suddenly, a large creature emerged from behind a lush wall of grass, slowly peeking around the corner to see who was disturbing him. "Ohh, my, God!" Carly's jaw dropped as she saw what was assumed to be Totoro. Totoro began to let a deep rumbling roar escape form his mouth, and he jumped from behind the wall, revealing the other half of him which revealed that Sam was onto his shoulder.

Carly smiled at the wonderful sight.

"Sam!" Carly immediately stood up, grabbed Piglet, and ran over to the large creature.

"Sam, what are you doing!"

"I told him that we needed to go to the Tokyo Tower! He then sprang up and began to stomp around! I think he's waiting for you!" Carly got excited and jumped right onto Totoro's other arm. He felt so fuzzy and soft and warm. Carly let a giddy laugh flee from her wide smile.

Sam began to speak to Totoro. "Okay, let's gooooooooooooo!"

Totoro lifted off the ground, standing on a golden top-spinner looking device. Whatever it was, it was allowing Totoro to fly. He ascended quickly, with Carly, Sam, and Gay Piglet latching on to him.

They rose above the trees, which revealed the large golden plain. It was already sunset. Totoro began to fly horizontally away from the sunset. "Wow Sam, you can see everything from here!" It's amazing, I even think I can barely see the ocean!"

"Yea, I think I see it too!

"Wow, this is amazing, but I'm really tired!"

"Yea me too!"

The nice fuzziness and warmth of Totoro made it very comfortable and peaceful, and the day had been very long. Before realizing, Carly, Gay Piglet, and Sam were fast asleep on Totoro, soaring in the sky.

An hour later, Carly was awoken by one of Totoro's roars. Carly's eyes peeked open. She looked at Sam who was still heavily asleep on the other side. Carly looked down below her expecting to see land. But instead, she saw...Ocean! "What!" Carly commenced into a worried state. She thought that they had to go north to Tokyo, where their shouldn't be any ocean. "Sam!" Carly frustratingly yelled out to Sam. She slowly woke up, her hair in a huge mess. "Sam, we're above the ocean!"

"Whaaa...What?"

"Were above the ocean, shouldn't we be above land?!"

"Maybe it's a bay or something."

"Well I guess..."

Carly looked for Gay Piglet, who was curled up under against Totoro's neck on top of his shoulder. Carly felt somewhat relieved. It probably was just a bay or gulf or something. In the distance, a coast was barely able to be spotted. Carly felt completely relieved now. She fell back asleep again.

2 hours later, both Carly, Sam, and Gay Piglet woke up. The wind had stopped, they must not be flying anymore. Carly looked below her expecting to see city and street, but instead saw an old gray factory.

"Umm Totoro, is this Tokyo?" Sam looked down too and saw the same thing as Carly. "Totoro, where are we?! Carly, where are we?!"

"I don't know!"

"What!?"

"I said I don't know!"

"Yea I know what you said!"

"Totoro! This isn't Tokyo!"

"...Umm Carly, isn't this that famous factory, Willy Wonka's factory?!" Sam pointed to the luminescent sign that spelt out W-O-N-K-A.

"Oh my God! We came back to America! Totoro, take us back to Japan!"

Totoro opened his wide mouth and let out a loud rumbling roar. He than began to tip Carly, Sam, and Gay Piglet down into one of the tallest pipes into the factory. "Totoro NO!"

Carly screamed for her life. Not to her avail, all three of them slipped from Totoro and began to fall down into the Chocolate Factory, screaming as they descended down the pipe.


	4. Chapter 4: Veruca's Great Resurgence

"Owwww! My stomach hurts sooo muuuch!" Sam groaned. She lay flat on her back, covered in gooey chocolate. Carly was next to Sam, half submerged in the river. She pulled herself out and then proceeded to flop over next to Sam.

"Sam, what exactly just happened?"

"I have no idea, I just know that roasted Piglet sounds really good right now." Sam's stomach growled. Carly's eyes widened. "Speaking of Piglet, where is he!?" Carly quickly sat up, and gazed around at her surroundings, which was a large and spacious candy filled room. "Woah, Sam look! We're in the factory! It looks, weird...Why does everything look so fake?" Sam stood up next to Carly. "Um, I dunno, but I'm just gonna eat this chocolate off of your shoulder." Sam began to chew the hardened chocolate splattered on Carly's shoulder. "Quit it Sam! This is no time for eating delectable sweets off of clavicles!" Sam stopped snacking.

Carly and Sam gazed at the vast and immense room. Carly noticed a large chocolate waterfall churning up the chocolate river. "Woah! Sam, look at that. That's so cool!" Sam looked at the waterfall, but noticed a peculiar pink object floating along the current, and the sound of a frail voice gurgling. "Gay Piglet!" Sam cried. "What?!" Carly questioned to Sam. "Piglet! He's falling down the waterfall! Quick, let's get him! I don't think he can swim!"

Carly and Sam sprinted to the waterfall like two gazelles frantically running away from a meat-loving predator.

They found Piglet's body floating at the bottom of the waterfall, lifeless. "Quick Sam, let's pull him out!" The two girls quickly jumped into the warm and thicc chocolate river, gripped his arms, and proceeded to lunge him out. The river seemed to act like quicksand, resisting against the pull of Carly and Sam. But the river was no match with the two girls wit and strength, as they quickly sucked Piglet out and gently lay him on the grass.

He peeked open his eyes and saw the bright lights above that lit the entire chocolate room that pierced his retina. "ooooohh...where...am I..." Piglet groaned. Carly quickly responded, "Piglet! Thank goodness your awake. What do you remember?!" "...erm...I remember, falling. Falling down a dark dark tunnel, and then KABLAM! I landed in a dark substance with a sweet scented odor. Then suddenly, WHOOSH! I fell down a waterfall, that seemed to be miles and miles long. And SPLASH! I hit the bottom of the waterfall and I was knocked out cold." Sam and Carly looked at each other.

"So...where are we?" Piglet questioned. Carly was quick to answer, again. "Well, we're in a factory, a chocolate one to be specific. It's the Wonka factory, you know, Wonka bars and stuff?" Piglet nodded his head. "Yea, so we fell in and now we are in this chocolate room." Piglet understood and lay his head down on the candied grass.

"Wait, Carly..." Sam questioned. "Isn't like, no one supposed to be in here? Wasn't the last time someone was let in was 2005? Those 5 kids got to come in because they won those golden tickets or whatever, and 1 won the grand prize of co-owning the factory or something?" "Oh yea Sam! I remember that! I was about 10 at the time too! Remember we went around downtown Seattle going to every candy store? That was so fun!" Carly and Sam both chuckled at the fond memory, but was abruptly cut off when they heard Piglet whisper something.

"Come again Piglet?" Carly asked. "Oh, th-th-that wasn't me..." The 3 looked at each other, very confused. The whisper began to speak again "...no, over here, I don't want them to see us..." A mysterious voice whispered across the room. The 3 huddled together, looking around to see any sign of where the anonymous voice was coming from.

Suddenly, an older man fell out from behind a stump and stumbled onto the grass directly behind Carly. "UGH Daddy! You're so clumsy!" A young British girl yelled out, seeming very, very grumpy. "AAAHHH" Carly screamed with all her might and tripped onto Sam, to where they both tumbled backwards. Piglet gasped. The older man scrambled to get up.

"Daddy! You ruined everything!" The British girl yelled. Carly and Sam stood up.

"Who are you?!" Carly furiously screamed. The British girl stepped away from the stump she was hiding behind and revealed herself.

"My name is Veruca Salt. How do you do." Veruca curtsied and devishly stared at Carly and Sam, somehow seeming pleasant and also wicked simultaneously...Carly was very confused.

"Look!" Sam angrily chimed in. "We don't care who you are! Why are you and your 'daddy' bargin' in on us?!" Veruca responded with a calm voice "Well, first, I must ask, do you two work here?"

"Uh, no?" Sam replied. "Then I'll tell you my plan. I came to this very factory 17 years ago in 2005, I was one of the 5 winners who found a golden ticket. One by one, we were being eliminated until there was one final winner. I should have won! But no! Instead, Wonka's dastardly squirrels attacked me and threw my down the garbage chute, all because I couldn't have just ONE squirrel! I want my revenge! My daddy and I snuck in so we can go and snatch a squirrel, and I will have victory once and for ALL!"

The room was silent and Veruca's passive aggressive voice ricocheted off the walls. "Wait a minute, how old are you?" Carly asked. "10 ma'am, I am 10 years old." Carly became very suspicious. "So if it is 2017 now, and you're 10, and you went to this chocolate factory in 2005, wouldn't you have been born in 2007?"

"Well, you see, my family is very rich and well known in my hometown, Buckinghamshire. We have invented a syrup that you take daily, and allows you to never age! But don't tell anyone. Pinkie promise?" Veruca held out her pinkie with a wide embraced grin on her face. Carly reluctantly flexed pinkies with Veruca.

"So, if you're trying to find a squirrel, shouldn't you be in the room where the squirrels are?" Piglet chimed in. "Um, excuse me armadillo, who are you?" Veruca rudely sneered. "Oh, um um, I'm Gay Piglet. I'm a pig, not an armadillo..."

"Ok, well to answer your question, I am following the path I took back in 2005. I first came here, the chocolate room, then I took a boat ride down the chocolate river, then we stopped at the inventing room, and then we made it to the nut-sorting room!" Veruca smiled at the fact that she could remember that so well.

"Veruca dear," Mr. Salt, Veruca's father, began to speak. "Do you know the way out? I have been following you, I have no idea where I'm going."

"Yes daddy, I know the way. We will get the squirrel, and then retrace our steps back to here where we will go to the entrance hall and out the side door next to the storage room." Veruca seemed pretty confident in what she was doing, but Carly and Sam seemed a little reluctant to follow a 10 year old girl. But they had no other choice.

So, the entire gang set off through the factory, miraculously controlling the boat, finding the correct locations, not setting off ANY alarms, and not being caught by Oompa Loompas. The plan seemed to be going extraordinarily well.

The gang finally made it to the nut-sorting room. They stepped onto the ledge that overlooked the entire room. The layout was very strange, almost Tim Burton-esque...On the sides of the entire circular room, squirrels sat on little perches, cracking open nuts and throwing the ones that would not crack open, the "bad nuts", to the middle of the room where a large gaping hole was. That was the same hole Veruca and her dad fell in 17 years ago.

"Okay, now I am just going to go down there and grab a squirrel. I will be right back." Veruca began to climb over the gate that blocked visitors from the lower floor with the squirrels. "Woah woah woah, wait a minute." Sam became a little concerned for Veruca. You think you're just going to go down there and grab a squirrel, and walk out? Don't you think the squirrel is gonna freak out a lil bit? Isn't that how you fell in the garbage chute last time, by trying to grab a squirrel?" Veruca stopped in her tracks in the middle of the floor and looked up at Sam with a demon-like expression. "Oh no, you really have done it now." Mr. Salt warned. "What did you say? Are you trying to tell me what to do?! I WANT A SQUIRREL AND NOBODY, NOT EVEN WONKA, WILL TELL ME NO!" Veruca began to scream, with her annoying nasally voice, and her face was a glowing sensation of vibrant red. Carly's wild-like instincts began to kick in. She never wanted to see such a rude girl disrespecting her fellow blonde friend. Her face started to twitch.

Sam jumped over the gate and got up in Veruca's face. They both started threatening each other, so close that their noses almost grazed against each other. The commotion triggered Carly insanely fast.

Instantaneously, Carly hopped onto the gate and launched off, landing down next to Veruca and the hole.

"BBBBIIIIIIIIIITTTCCCHHHH!" Carly screamed at the top of her lungs. Her shrilly voice pierced the ears of every living presence in the room, even the squirrels . "WE HAVE BEEN NICE TO YOU ALL DAY LONG AND NOW YOU ARE TREATING US LIKE SHIT! GO BACK TO ENGLAND YOU FILTHY WAZBAG OR I'LL KNOCK YOUR DUMB ASS RIGHT OFF THIS EARTH!" Veruca was too busy noticing that the squirrels were beginning to get agitated by Carly's screaming. Sam and Veruca slowly backed up away from Carly. Mr. Salt and Piglet watched the event unfold from the visitor's platform. They noticed the squirrels setting themselves into a pouncing position.

"BITCH, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THE PAST COUPLE DAYS! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GETTING YOUR STUPID CHIPMUNK BECAUSE YOU'RE A RICH, SPOILED, IGNORANT LITTLE ASS!"

All at once, the squirrels jumped off their little chairs and sprinted full speed towards Carly. Carly jumped back in fear. The squirrels began leaping on her, their little feet scuttling all around her body. "AAAHHHH! SAM! HELP! SOMEONE!" One squirrel thrusted against Carly's foot, and the rest of Carly's body toppled to the floor. "OW! HELP!" The squirrels scattered all over Carly's body. She attempted to wipe off as many as she could, but there were too many for her to handle.

Suddenly, all the squirrels worked together as one and picked up Carly. They began to carry her towards the hole, and Carly was unable to move. She struggled and struggled, but her strength was weak compared to 100 or so trained squirrels. "Carly watch out!" Sam warned. Carly looked ahead, and she felt herself began to tip down into the chute. "CARLY!" Sam screamed one last time, her voice pleading with desperation. Carly tried to grab something, anything! But there was nothing, and Carly descended down the garbage chute, and let out one final cry. "aaaAAAHHHHH!"

Sam gasped. Veruca smirked. Piglet gasped and also tried to flirt with Mr. Salt. Mr. Salt ate a club sandwich and ignored Piglet's gesturing. Carly's scream became quieter and quieter until there was no sound at all. "I need to go help her!" Sam yelped. "Oh, don't even bother. Last time that happened to me, I landed on a big pile of rubbish! It was disgusting. You then have to find the latch which will open a door, which leads you into the main hall, and the process is just very, VERY long!"

Veruca began walking up the steps, not seeming to care that a person probably just died.

"You know what!" Sam shouted. "This is all you're fault! So guess what bitch! You're going down there too!"

"Um no...you cannot do that, no, go away!" Veruca began to back up, her facial expression was obviously very worried. Sam quickly lunged at Veruca, making sure she didn't escape. Sam gripped her ear, and began pulling her to the hole. "Hey, you let go of her!" Mr. Salt yelled. "Oh, what're you going to do old man! You're trapped up there on the visitor ledge!" Mr. Salt seemed very offended.

"Come on bitch! Stop dragging your feet!" Sam continued to pull Veruca. "Let go of me you beast!" Veruca shrieked and tried to pull herself away, but it was too late. Sam held Veruca's arm and dangled her above the chute. "Any last words you bitch?" Veruca spit on Sam's face. "Ok fine. See you later!"

Sam let go of Veruca's arm and shoved her into the hole. "AAAAAHHH" Veruca disappeared into the darkness. "I'M COMING CARLY! AAAAAAHHHHH" Sam let out a fierce scream and cannonballed into the garbage chute. Mr. Salt and Piglet sat in shock, not really knowing what to do.


End file.
